Maplesplash
- Mae West ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Maple tree or shrub with lobed leaves; For the color of her pelt :Suffix: -Splash sound made by something hitting the water; For the splashing effect/impression she has on people she meets Pronunciation: 'May-pull Spl-ash '''Nicknames: '''Maple syrup, Maple bean, Moople '''Former Names: '''Maplekit, Maplepaw '''Gender Identities: '''Female/She-cat '''Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual '''Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' 'Birth Date: '''September 18th 2017 ='History= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ----''' Kittenhood - "My life started, well, I don't know where really. We were always on the move; My family and I. To protect us, our parents would always have us moving. Not saying I didn't like it, I just didn't understand why we always had to be on the go. It always seemed like Frostwhisker and Alderfang were scared of something... But they never told us and we never questioned it. I was more curious about the places we were going than my siblings, I'd always run off and mess around while they stayed close together. Sometimes this would be bad but I always managed to find them somehow. My annoying older sister Jaykit would always tell me off whenever she found me and inform mother and father of my disappearances." "I cared for Frostwhisker. More than anything. I was considered a suck-up by my siblings for always staying around her apparently. But I didn't care. She was so graceful and caring, she taught me how to be kind to others and how to look out for them, heck, I guess that's why I'm so protective and caring. She shaped me into the person I am today, unlike my bastard father. He didn't care about us at all. Only to be as controlling as possible and have EVERYTHING go his way. And if it didn't, there were consequences." "Soon I grew hatred for Alderfang. If he was trying to hurt me, my siblings or Frostwhisker, I'd stand up to him. I didn't care for how small I was, I'd just attempt to push him away or throw some random crap at him. This always resulted in him scowling at me and yelling but I just sat there and stared at him with my pale green eyes. And then afterward, I'd cry myself to sleep, curled up against my mother, sometimes one of my siblings. Koikit was my favorite... He'd look after me and warm me up whenever I was cold. And if he didn't, I'd feel this emptiness as if there was a piece of me missing." "One morning after waking up from my slumber underneath a large oak tree, I realized that mother and father were missing. Naturally, I leaped up, thinking they'd left me again but then I realized my siblings were still with me. A million thoughts began to fill my head. 'Did something happen?' 'Are they hurt?' 'Did they abandon us?' Panicking, I quickly began to search the area for anything, until the intensely strong smell of blood hit me. Eyes widened, I pulled myself over a large tree root and when I looked over, the view scarred me. My mother... Sprawled out like a rag-doll. Covered in blood. Cuts. Gashes. I flopped over the tree root and landed next to her, crying my eyes out. All I could smell was her blood and an awfully familiar scent..." "After that, I returned to my siblings, her blood stained into my fur and I took them back to her and as Koikit began to dig a hole while I, Jaykit and Lilackit dragged her over before we placed her inside. We briefly all said some words and waited by her grave, waiting for the return of our father. After 3 days, we decided to start back on our journey together to find some homes." "Soon Jaykit had been taken into a kittypet home and was given the name Jingle. A week later, Lilackit found a home in a clan; I can't quite remember what it was called... But I think I saw her while I was on a patrol once maybe a gathering? I can't quite remember.. Gah, I'm so forgetful... Finally, Koikit left me at BlossomClan and that was the last I saw of him and heard of him too..." "But after that, Koi left, the people in Blossomclan welcomed me with open arms and I've been with them ever since." "I wish I wasn't so oblivious as a kit... I should have known how dangerous my father was..." *'Residence: '''BlossomClan *'Scars Gained: 'None *'Age Range: '3-6 moons *'Cats Met: 'Around 19 people? '''Apprenticehood -' WIP *'Residence: '''BlossomClan *'Scars Gained: 'None *'Age Range: '6-12 moons *'Cats Met: 'Too many to name '''Warriorhood - ' WIP *'Residence: '''BlossomClan *'Scars Gained: 'A large scar on her stomach *'Age Range: '12-30 moons *'Cats Met: '''Too many to name '''Clan Information: :Loyalty to: 'BlossomClan :'Previously Inhabited: 'Loner :'Has taken the ranks of: 'Kitten, Apprentice, Warrior, Elite, Warrior :'Strives for the ranks of: '''Deputy : Supervisor / Mentor to: N/A :'Mentored: '''Sparrowfall :'Mentored by: 'Hailstorm ='Appearance= Summary: Breed: '''Bengal/Abyssinian/Persian '''Height: '''8.5 inches '''Weight: 7 pounds Scars/Blemishes: *Large scar across her stomach. *'Total: '''1 '''Voice: Zara Larsson '(She's Swedish) Speech: '''Maple has a slightly high pitched voice which is considered soothing, friendly and soft. '''Scent: '''Maple syrup '''Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Markings = Underbelly/Paws Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Misc. = Paw Pads = Nose = Ears = Scar Tissue Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Neutral Traits: Negative Traits: Overall Summary: Likes: *Maple trees *Leaves (Something she's liked since a kit) *Snow/Winter * Dislikes: *Kittens * * ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: '''Well she's dead so.... Dead '''Mental Health: '''On the verge '''Strengths: *Description of strengths Weaknesses: *Descriptions of weaknesses Fears/Phobias: *CLOCKWILT Disorders/Disabilities: *None Current Injuries: None of current Goals: *To be the best mother she can be (failed) *To strive for the highest rank she can achieve *To stay supportive and positive around her friends/family *Have a stable and healthy relationship ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): ''' *Cochin'wing '''Mother: *Frostwhisker Father: *Alderfang Sisters: *Jay/Jingle *Lilacpelt Brothers: *Koinose Uncles: *Unknown Aunts: *Unknown ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: '''Taken '''Mate: '''Cochin'wing '''Ex-Mate(s): N/A Former Flings: '''N/A '''Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: '''Maple's preference is toms who are kind and funny. They need to be able to keep a free-flowing conversation with her as well as be able to make her smile no matter what situation they are both in. She likes a tom who can keep her positive and that supports her no matter what. '''Candy Eye: Physically: Turn Offs: Mentally: Experience: '''Experienced (wink wonk) '''Cats Currently Attracted to Character: '''Cochin'wing '''Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: '''Cochin'wing?' '''Fertility: '''100% '''Other Relationships' ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters' perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited File:MyLittlePetsOcArt_(1).png|Credit to Clouded memories AJCW File:Maplepawdo.png|Credit to TikiApple AJCW maplestarclan.png File:Maplesplashhh.png|Credit to Moonink AJCW File:maple.png File:IMG_3533_-_Edited.png|Credit to Fruitypeeblez AJCW ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Character Pages Category:Warriors & Elites